


March 18, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One stuffed animal instead of medicine?'' Supergirl asked before she smiled.





	March 18, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''One stuffed animal instead of medicine?'' Supergirl asked before she smiled with the new toy in her arms and no longer remembered why she was in bed.

THE END


End file.
